Heartbreaker
by newyorkers
Summary: Bella is an incurable flirt but it's not really her fault with her power and past. How do Bella, Alice and Rosalie go through the motions of highschool when Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle come into the picture? the Girls are vampires, boys are humans
1. Chapter 1

**Heartbreaker**

Sorry about this first chapter, it's just laying down the foundations, it should get interesting next chapter, hopefully…

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

Nice. I stare at my reflection and can't help the triumphant grin that is spread across my face. I'm beautiful and that makes me feel so powerful, I wish I could go back to my past and...

My dark hair waves down to my lower back, longer than when I was human and now sported highlights of lighter browns, black and auburn so that it's difficult to say what colour my hair actually is. I've also grown a few inches from the transformation, this growth is matched by the development of curves I didn't use to have. But what strike me the most are my eyes. I have the same gold as all 'vegetarians' but they had flecks of my natural eye colour around the pupil, the mixture of light gold and dark brown is truly unique.

My beauty is the greatest payback in the world, it's my form of continuity.

"Bella get your ass down here!" Alice's voice rings out from the kitchen below. I growl back in response, I don't know why she yells when I can hear her whispering. Crazy pixie. I race off down stairs to sit at the dining table for a 'family' meeting with my 2 'sisters'. Rosalie and Alice are already seated, impatiently tapping their feet. Both of them are my best friends, they were the ones to save me when I was turned 50 years ago huddled in a ball screaming in pain. Alice saw us becoming sisters and the best of friends from the start all though Rosalie took a bit of warming up. It didn't help that she hated me for being more beautiful than her, but eventually we really became a family.

I know I could have used my power on her to assist the process, but if we were to really become family, our bond had to be natural. My power has to do with the bonds people have with each other. In terms of humans, I just uncontrollably draw them in, like honey does bees, which can be a real pain if you know what I mean. For vampires however, I can change entire relationships. It's really draining to use though, so mainly I just slightly manipulate them.

I sit down gracefully into a chair at our round table, which is only used on such occasions, and smile.

"So we're here to discuss our next step yes?" I ask innocently.

"Yes, Bella" Rosalie says, nearly menacingly. "We have to move again, because you couldn't help but flirt with the mayor, the freaking mayor Bella. Talk about non low profile. Geez, we get that you can't help their attraction to you but you're practically a succubus, minus the sex part."

She did not just call me a succubus! But then again, I can't help but acknowledge some of it as truth. So I just sigh and mumble a quick apology. I truly was sorry, I know I am a bit overly flirty, but how else am I to prove I'm not the ugly pathetic girl that people used to kick around anymore. Being meek and mild cost me my 1st chance at life, why would I risk my 2nd?

Alice and Rosalie looked at me with pitying looks on their faces, before each grabbed one of my hands.

"Don't worry Bella. You know we'd do anything for you, our baby sister." Alice says before pinching my cheeks, which I respond to with a growl. "Well? It's your turn to pick, where are we going?"

Hmmm, I forgot it was my turn to pick, YAY! A million different possibilities flash through my head and the rapid succession look to be giving Alice a headache as each possible future flashes in her mind. So she squeezed my hand tighter and shrieked "For fucks sake Bella, slow down or make up you mind!". I chose the latter. London would be chic and busy, Sydney would be relaxing and fun, but then again, maybe we should head to a small town for a change. I went over to the computer and checked for the town with the highest number of overcast days a year in the continental US and came up with Forks, Washington. Decision made.

"You are so weird Bella, Forks, could you have chosen a more obscure town?" Rosalie muttered rolling her eyes. Looking at the map she added, "Well, at least its close enough to Seattle and is near a slightly larger town called… Port Angeles for shopping.".

Now for our preparations. We took an entire day to buy ourselves a new home, register ourselves in a new school and get our selves illegal new identities. We kept our first names and chose our favourite last name: Cullen, which we have used twice before over the last 50 years. It then took another day to handle the logistics of physically moving and packing our things. All in all, by Friday we couldn't have been happier to be driving to the airport to fly to Seattle.

Stepping out of our car, with tinted glass windows, we strode by quickly, ignoring the awed murmurings and collective gasps, to check in. An hour later we were all sitting in first class, all three of us thrumming with excitement. I then saw Alice freeze momentarily and her eyes glazed over. She was having a vision.

What'd you think? This is sort of an experimental story cuz im having abit of writers block for my other story. Please review and tell me if you think it's worth continuing. 

Thanks, Mir


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry about the late update it's been a crazy week, that's why I'm up writing even though I've just come off a 10 hour flight! So I hope my fatigue hasn't affected my writing to terribly, enjoy!

Also a special thanks to TheAngelOfHope, Kristelle Cullen and LordXeenTheGreat for their reviews, I really appreciate them!

_An hour later we were all sitting in first class, all three of us thrumming with excitement. I then saw Alice freeze momentarily and her eyes glazed over. She was having a vision._

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

In a flash, Rose and I were by Alice's side, myself patting her hair and Rose rubbing soothing circles on her palms. Three seconds later Alice snapped back to reality with a look of absolute uncertainty etched on her face. Another 3 seconds passed then her face broke out into a grin that put the Westchester cat to shame. Then after another 3 seconds passed of Alice doing nothing but grinning, Rose snapped her hand up and whacked Alice at the back of her head.

"OW! Rose! What the hell?" Alice finally said. That was the weirdest 9 seconds in history. Alice then began to rub the back of her head to which Rose and I both rolled our eyes knowing that Alice couldn't possibly have felt any pain.

"Seriously Alice, you better explain yourself before I go ape shit on you and freak out everyone in first class, who are already watching us by the way." Rose whispered just loud enough for us to hear. At that I gave them a pointed look slash smile resulting in all of the men and some of the women turning away embarrassed but dazzled. I couldn't help but smirk as I turned to give Alice a questioning look.

"Okay, I've got good news and bad news. Bad news first; we have to postpone starting in Forks for 2 weeks because of the good news: the Denalis are inviting us to go to Paris fashion week with them! We can get whole new wardrobes… but wait, why do I see you not going Bella?" Alice began excitedly but ended suspiciously.

"Hear me out ok. You know that if you dragged me along I would just complain the whole way, so if I stay, you can still buy me a whole new wardrobe without the nagging. Plus, I could get everything settled in Forks before you guys come." I reasoned with a hint of pleading. I put on my puppy dog face knowing they wouldn't be able to resist it coupled with my rational logic.

I kept pleading with my eyes until I saw both of their eyes soften at which point I grabbed them both in a hug. Woohoo, I won't be stuck shopping for 2 weeks! "Now we really need to sit down and lay low, we are acting way to crazily considering we're surrounded by curious humans." I whispered before moving back to my seat and slipping in my ear phones. I listened to the Strokes for the remainder of the flight, impatient to land.

A few hours later I was walking by myself to my gate after Alice and Rose got on their fight to Paris. The only down side to missing the shopping spree was that by myself humans were a lot friendlier. This was a problem only I faced, my pull overcame the bubble of intimidation that all vampires had. So although, Rose and Alice were both drop dead gorgeous, the inhumanity of it stopped most humans from randomly approaching them, they weren't freak human magnets like I was.

I kept my head low and walked briskly. As much as I liked the attention I wasn't in the mood to watch a guy drool in my face. Eventually I was in my new blue Lamborghini that was waiting for me at the airport speeding down a winding road just outside of Forks towards our new house. Even I was impressed with our new house. It was a beautiful white Victorian building surrounded by forest. After a quick circuit I knew that Alice had already furnished the house and I also knew exactly what needed changing.

I immediately called up a contractor suggested by our realtor to ask him to come by the next day, the day before I would begin school in Forks High School. By the time the contractor arrived the next day I had already unpacked all of our boxes that had arrived the day before, the majority of it clothes that fit into our various closets the size of normal bedrooms.

When I opened the door he began speaking while still looking down at his clipboard. "I hear this is the house that Dr. Masen inherited from his parents after they passed away last year, I believe him and his boys live closer to town…" He rambled until he looked up from his clipboard, his jaw immediately dropped and he recovered a second later blushing slightly, aww how cute! I couldn't resist flirting a little bit, his reactions were hilarious.

"So Mr. Smithson, what do you think?" I deliberately left the question open ended and smiled at him with an eyebrow quirked. He immediately became red all over, I giggled internally. "I mean, don't you agree that the house needs a little something to spice it up. I was actually wondering if you could replace the back wall with a giant window in 2 weeks? I understand if the time limit would make it more expensive." I noticed Mr. Smithson had unconsciously moved a little to close to me, so I quickly walked off into the kitchen asking as I went if he wanted anything to drink. He didn't reply so I filled a glass with water and brought it out for him. He took it and drank without once looking to see what it was.

"Umm.. err.. aaa. I.. I think that… that could be arranged" Mr. Smithson said.

"Okay in that case, your men can work on that while I'm at school up till say 7 every night? I'll stay out of your hair to speed up the process. That should give you enough time to finish it in two weeks right?"

1 hour later we had discussed all the practical aspects of replacing the back wall and I had to practically push Mr. Smithson out before slamming the front door.

What now?

I know! I should go into town to a) make my first appearance in Forks before school and b) to buy some grocery props. Off to town I go!

I wonder who Bella will meet in town?... lol

Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Dr. Carlisle are coming in the next chapter!

Hope you liked it and remember there's no better motivation to update than reviews, you know you want to!

Thanks, Mir.


	3. Disclaimer

**Sorry this is a fake chapter I just realised that I didn't have a disclaimer so this is going to be my disclaimer chapter:**

**Unfortunately Twilight and the original Twilight characters all belong to the extremely lucky Stephanie Meyer. **

**And in terms of updates, I apologise for my sucking updating but I have huge exams coming up and I really should study. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

BPOV

As I sped towards town I began pondering my power. I had noticed over the years that my power had varying potencies on different people, and Alice had hypothesised that people in love were less susceptible to my draw. Thinking about this I was trying to figure out how this was related to my human life. We met a nomad a few years ago who had told us that special abilities were apparently a magnification of a particular trait we had as a human. Alice was hospitalised for having 'visions' as a human and Rose doesn't have a special ability.

What does my beauty, my draw to humans and my effect on vampire relationships have to do with my human life. I knew I should venture deeper into those thoughts and put down that impenetrable wall I had built around those memories but I didn't have the courage. Just as I had parked in front of the grocery store I slumped over onto the steering wheel, feeling winded from coming to close to delving into my past. After I recovered I opened the door, to sit with my legs outside, elbows on my knees just taking some unnecessary breaths before entering the supermarket. I was beginning to miss my sisters.

?POV

I was sitting in my car about to reverse when I noticed a beautiful dark blue Lamborghini swerve into the parking lot at an alarming speed. For a second all I could think about was the car… until I noticed the driver. Upon seeing her I swear drool began to pool in my mouth and I felt the sudden urge to bust out of my car and talk to the mysteriously beautiful girl. As soon as the car was put into park, the angel slumped against the steering wheel looking broken. I felt an odd protectiveness towards the broken angel, how could anything hurt such perfection. Seconds later she swung her legs out and just sat there for a little while before heading into the supermarket.

Fighting the urge to stalk her I drove away, the draw I felt to her not at all disappearing. I thought about the draw and was glad that it was to _her_ not her looks. For some reason I just knew that, though broken, she was perfect inside and out.

BPOV

The first thing I noticed upon entering the supermarket was an attractive, especially for a human, man. He looked to be in his mid twenties and was venting good naturedly to the cashier, "You must be sick of seeing me, what with the eating capacities of my 3 sons I've been coming daily! Grown boys! I ask one of them to help me and there he went, a second ago, too impatient to wait for me to pay.".

Moving on, I made quick work of grabbing a few supplies before making it back to the cash registers. The attractive man was still waiting for the last of his items to be checked through as I lined up behind him. Hearing my (deliberately loud) steps the man turned, and gasped.

Internally glad at his reaction I introduced myself, "Hi, I'm Bella Cullen. I'm new in town." The man took a second to gather his wits before introducing himself as Carlisle Masen. The cashier interrupted our brief conversation with the bill before Carlisle asked if there was a payphone he could use to call one of his sons to pick him up.

"Carlisle, I'm dying for something to do, please let me give you a lift. You're the first person I've had a conversation with in this town." I said softly drawing him in. He seemed conflicted, both eager to spend more time with me and loathsome to be a burden. "I insist." I concluded before leading us both, carrying our purchases, to my car. I smirked at the appreciation in his eyes as we approached my car.


End file.
